1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to annular packs for use in a wellbore.
2. Background Art
Tools requiring electrical power are often used for conducting various operations in a wellbore. This creates a need for portable electrical power, preferably power that can be mounted directly onto a downhole tool. One way of providing electrical power downhole is through the use of a battery pack. Typically, the battery pack is constructed of rigid plastic, epoxy, fiberglass, or aluminum and is mounted on or inside a downhole tool. One or more annular cells or cylindrical cells are contained within the battery pack. The cells generally are immobilized inside the battery pack by an epoxy. In order to mount or dismount the annular battery pack onto the downhole tool, the tool may have to be disassembled. Disassembly of the tool makes replacing a battery pack time consuming and, in certain cases, is impossible at the job site. For quicker job turnaround, it is desirable that the battery be removable from the tool without use of specialized equipment not available at the job site.